En la esquina del pasillo
by Finn-chan
Summary: Draco le envia una nota a Hermione citandola en el aula de la esquina del pasillo.¿Que pasará? Oneshoot HrDr


**En la esquina del pasillo**

_Te espero a las siete y media en el aula que hay a la derecha del pasillo que hace esquina,en frente del retrato de Dick el herrero._

_Se puntual._

_Draco Malfoy_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Las siete y veinticinco enfrente del retrato de Dick el herrero. Estaba nerviosa. Se quedo parada unos segundos con la mano en el pomo hasta que decidió armarse de valor y entrar. Allí estaba él, apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y el pelo platino cayéndole sobre los ojos, haciendolo parecer aún más misterioso de lo que ya era.

Su peor enemigo ,su quebradero de cabeza estas ultimas semanas, el protagonista de sus sueños. No hubiera imaginado que precisamente él hubiera sido capaz de encandilarla con una sola palabra, con un solo comentario, con una sola mirada.

-Ya estoy aquí Malfoy-paro y respiró. Se notaba un cierto temblor en su voz-dime para que me quieres aquí y dímelo deprisa, tengo cosas mas importantes en las que gastar mi tiempo -dijo ella ,pero sabia que mentia, que simplemente necesitaba verlo una vez mas. Que había pasado las ultimas semanas soñando con el rubio.

El simplemente levanto la cabeza y la miro fijamente. Hermione estremeció ante aquella mirada .No quería caer en su juego .No quería ser otra de aquellas muchachas que usaba y después tiraba. No sabia que era lo que escondía su mirada. Nunca había visto una mirada así, tan llena de odio, de rencor, de sufrimiento... Eran sentimientos de fuego encerrados en unos ojos de hielo.

-Para que me has llamado Malfoy -volvió a repetir, esta vez con mas confianza .No iba a ceder .Por mucho que le asustara su mirada iba a ser fuerte. Iba a demostrar que era una verdadera griffindor.

Draco se despego de la pared y se acerco muy lentamente hacia Hermione, sin romper el contacto visual. Avanzo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de la castaña. Se quedo unos minutos allí parado.

Hermione, harta de esperar se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero el rubio fue mas rápido. La cogió de la muñeca y la empujo contra la pared, con tal fuerza, que creyó que se le había partido el espinazo.Él la seguía sujetando de las muñecas ,y la aferraba contra la pared, quedando sus cuerpos separados por pocos centímetros.

Draco podía sentir el corazón de la chica palpitar con fuerza, como el suyo .Observaba como su pecho subía y bajaba, y como sus mejillas iban tiñéndose de rojo. Se acerco mas a su boca,sintiendo su respiración sobre su mentón

-Suéltame- respondió ella, intentando librarse, inútilmente, de los brazos de Draco.

-No-contesto él, agarrándola mas fuerte y apretándola mas contra la pared, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran

-Pues si no vas a soltarme, dime al menos, para que me has dicho que viniera

El rubio se tomo unos momentos para contestar.

-Quiero que me lo devuelvas- dijo por fin

-¿Eh?¿Que te devuelva?¿El qué?-preguntó confusa

-Quiero que me devuelvas lo devuelvas- repitió. La castaña ante esto se quedo confusa.¿Era todo esto un juego?.No entendía nada.

-Malfoy, no se de que me hablas ,creo que tanto ego se te ha subido a la cabeza

Intento liberarse de nuevo pero esta vez ,Draco no opuso resistencia , simplente la cogió de la barbilla y le levanto la cabeza, obligando que sus ojos chocaran con los suyos. Despues acerco su boca a la suya hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

Hermione sintió una sacudida por todo el cuerpo y creyó que si no hubiera estado pegada a la pared y sujeta por el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, se hubiera caído al suelo.

Ese rozamiento de labios se convirtió en un beso ,dulce,pero mostrando un sentimiento largamente reprimido .La lengua del chico acaricio tiernamente sus labios, haciendo que ella soltara un suave gemido que excito a Malfoy.Lentamente,su lengua paso dentro de su boca,y las dos se juntaron.

Ambos lo esperaban, por eso ,ninguno opuso demasiada resistencia. Pronto el beso se volvió mas apasionado. Sus lenguas se atraían como dos polos opuestos ,y a cada encuentro que daban sus lenguas ,tocaban el cielo.

Las manos de Draco empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la castaña y se metieron por debajo de su blusa .Asi mismo,la castaña paso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del chico y le agarro la nuca al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para profundizar mas el beso.

Siguieron así largo rato, aunque a ellos les parecía que no era suficiente. Las manos de Draco se trasladaron. Una agarro la pierna de la chica,haciendo que la levantara ,y empezó a acariciar su muslo por debajo de la falda. La otra ascendió hasta su sujetador y le acarició un seno. Hermione soltó un gemido que no pudo reprimir. El sonrió.

Ella lo noto ,y aunque la mayoria de su ser estaba en el paraíso,su parte racional y madura se puso en marcha.¿Y si era una trampa?¿Y si dolo pretendía burlarse de ella?.Miles de preguntas rondaron por su cabeza. Lentamente, retiró las manos del cuello del chico y las puso en su pecho, apartándolo de el.

En ese momento se quedo sin respiración. Necesitaba respirar de sus besos o se ahogaría .La necesitaba para vivir. Abrió los ojos y la encontró con las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada ,la camisa suficientemente desabrochada para dejar ver una parte del sujetador y la falda mas arriba de lo habitual en la chica,mostrando unas piernas perfectas y bronceadas .La visión lo excito demasiado y sintió que perdía de nuevo el control .Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente para templar el deseo ,aunque prácticamente era imposible.

¿Cómo había llegado a perder los estribos de esa manera?.El era un Malfoy .No podía permitirse perder el control .Todo era culpa de aquella mujer que siempre le complicaba las cosas.¿Por que no podía ser como las demás y derretirse en sus brazos? Ella siempre tenia que plantarle cara .Su maldito carácter hacia que deseara encontrársela cada día en la esquina del pasillo .Sus comentarios ingeniosos que hacían que la discusión fuera cada vez mas entretenida .Era como tener un rival digno de el. Para el, ella simplemente había sido un reto.

O eso creia

Ya que ,sin darse cuenta, ese momento que se encontraba con ella en la esquina del pasillo ,en ese momento que sus miradas se cruzaban, él sentía que había valido la pena sobrevivir un día mas a ese infierno continuo que era su vida .Poco a poco ,se fue obsesionando con ella, hasta llegar a tal extremo, que ninguna otra mujer le parecía ya interesante. Sentía que si no lograba estar entre sus brazos, explotaría. Por eso en la hora de pociones ,le habia dejado una nota disimulada debajo de su libro. Necesitaba saber que era esa sensación de descontrol que tanto le asustaba. Necesitaba creer que eso que sentía era simplemente lujuria .Por eso la había llamado, para comprobar que solo quería usarla, que simplemente le atraía físicamente, como todas las demás

En el fondo el sabia que se había enamorado de ella .Pero nunca lo reconocería.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Draco?-El sonido de su voz le despertó, aunque lo que mas impacto le dio fue el sonido de su nombre en sus labios. Le entraron ganas de abrazarla y de decirle que la quería con locura ,pero no podía permitirse darse ese lujo.

-Simplemente lo hice por que me apeteció-contesto el dándoselas de indiferente

-¿Y la pregunta de antes?¿Qué era lo que querias que te devolviera?

-Para ser la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts no tienes demasiadas luces-volvió a decir con esa frialdad típica Malfoy-Hace varias semanas que me he fije en ti. Me he fijado en como te has desarrollado, y me gusta, lo he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que seria un reto hacerte caer en mis brazos, pero ha sido demasiado sencillo. Me has decepcionado Granger- Sabia que mentía ,que aparte de su físico lo que mas le intrigaba era su carácter tan complicado y cambiante. Pero el amor es solo una debilidad que te vuelve un ser débil.

El rostro de Hermione se empezó a llenar de lagrimas. Era una entupida .Por haber creído que había cambiado. Sabia que era imposible, que Draco Malfoy nunca se le acercaría nada mas que para echar un polvo y gozar de ella a costa de su sufrimiento.¿Como había podido llegar a pensar que ella era diferente? 

Tenia que aceptarlo. Tenia que aceptar que cada vez que pasaba por la esquina del pasillo, esperando encontrarse con él, su corazón latía con mas fuerza. Que le había atrapado esa mirada que era capaz de expresar mil sentimientos. Que había estado enamorada de él y que él le había roto el corazón. Su rostro se inundaba cada vez mas de lagrimas, que se suicidaban al llegar al final de sus mejillas. Sin mirarle a los ojos se dirigió a la puerta,y antes de salir susurro unas palabras

-Aunque no sientas lo mismo ,tengo que decirte que estas ultimas semanas, esperaba ansiosa el momento de encontrarme contigo en la esquina del pasillo. Se que no soy correspondida ,pero me da igual, te quiero Draco- Y salio de la sala con el orgullo herido y el corazón roto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el One-shoot? No se si continuarlo o dejarlo como esta,depende de vuestros reviers.Se que algunos pensareis que es un poco extraño que la pareja sienta este amor de un dia para otro,pero he de aclarar que la historia comienza casi un mes antes del encuentro y que durante ese mes Hermione y Draco han ido conociéndose(a traves de peleas) y se han enamorado.Yo creo que si odias a una persona es que te importa demasiado,pues algo parecido pasa con los protagonistas.**

**Espero su opinión.Besos**

**Atte:Finn**


End file.
